


Seeing Stars

by HiroEB



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos is not an ethical therapist, Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, predatory behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroEB/pseuds/HiroEB
Summary: Modern AU where elves and humans co-exist. Viren is a single father struggling to cope with this recent divorce and strained friendship with, along with his unspoken feelings for, Harrow. After much urging form his children, he reluctantly visits a hypnotherapist named Aaravos. Things don't go the way he expects.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

Viren peered over the top edge of the newspaper, which he had been only pretended to read while he sat, at the clock on the meeting room wall. Ten more minutes until appointed started; ten minutes to still walk out the door. But he promised Claudia and Soren he’d give this hypnotherapy nonsense a try. The stress of his divorce and his ever increasingly strained relationship his friend and, as a year ago, boss Harrow weighed on him heavily. He’d done a good job of hiding it, or so he thought. But apparently he hadn’t, or at least not well enough, because his children had certainly noticed. For months they bombarded him one stress relief method after another: tea, yoga, focus breathing , various balms and herbs, aroma therapy, and music. Despite successfully shooting them all down, his children became more insistent with each new stress relief method they researched. Now all they could talk about was hypnotherapy, to the point they finally hounded him into actually trying it. 

The door on the opposite end of the meeting room swung open, snapping Viren out of his thoughts. 

“Mr. Viren Roderique,” called a bespectacled Sunfury elf holding the door open with one hand. “Aaravos is ready to see you.” 

Sighing, Viren folded the newspaper, placed it neatly on the coffee table, and stood up. There was still a chance to back out, make some excuse, and tell his children the therapy was a wash. But, he admitted to himself, he owed it to them to finally give one of their suggestions a try. Maybe they’d stop worrying so much about him if he did. With that thought, he strode over to the waiting elf. 

“Aaravos’s office is towards the end of the hall to the left,” said the elf, pointing down a beige hallway lined with closed doors, each with its own name plate. “His door is the only one open. Would you like me to show you there or...?” 

Viren shook his head, brushing past the elf. “I can see myself there.” 

“All right, sir,” the elf called at Viren's back. “Umm...enjoy your appointment!” 

Viren heard a door close behind him, but didn’t bother looking back to see where the elf had gone, instead focusing the soft light spilling out the lone open doorway. As much he didn’t want discuss his problems with anyone, he especially didn’t want to share them with an elf. And what else could this Aaravos be with a name like that? Unfortunately Aaravos was the only therapist willing and able to see him this late. Even if Viren was willing to take any time off for this nonsense, there’s no way he could’ve with the ever growing mountain of work Harrow kept dumping on him. But, he reminded himself again as he stopped just at the edge of the office’s door frame, he was doing this for his children. Just one hour and it’d be over. The he could honestly tell them he tried. 

“Welcome,” said Aaravos, standing up from a plush dark purple chair the moment Viren peered inside. Viren blinked, going wide-eyed, mouth suddenly stripped of the ability for form words. Whatever he expected to this Aaravos to look like, it wasn’t this. Silky long white hair done up in a messy bun, glittering skin, shirt unbuttoned low enough to give a teasing glimpse of the elf’s pectorals and the star mark on his chest, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was ethereal. 

Aaravos chuckled, head tilting slightly to the right. “Is there something wrong, Viren?” 

Viren’s shook his head, snapping out of his daze. He could only imagine how stupid he looked, gaping like a fish. No, no, nothing’s wrong,” he sighed, rubbing his temples. “Just a bit tired, that’s all.” 

“I do remember you having difficultly scheduling an appointment due to your work hours. You’ve must have had a very long day. Please, take a seat.” Aavaros waved an arm at the black leather sofa across from the chair. 

Despite Aaravos’s unconventional appearance his office was more or less Viren pictured a therapist's office would look like. The floor was hardwood with a throw rug between the sofa and chair, a few bookshelves, a tidy desk in one corner, and walls lined with a mix of framed certificates and star themed artwork. 

“On your pre-appointment questionnaire” began Aaravos, grabbing a small pile of papers off the side table next to chair as he sat down, “you’re here because you currently have a great deal of stress in you life. A recent divorce, raising two teenagers, and a demanding job. You’ve also never tried hypnotherapy before.” He placed the papers back on the table. “Is there anything else you’d like to add?” 

Viren folded his arms across his chest. “No.” 

Leaning back, Aaravos placed his elbows on each armrest and interlaced his fingers. “Then allow me to explain what hypnotherapy can do and what to expect. I can already tell from the curt answers to the questionnaire, along with your lack of desire to elaborate on them, that sharing your problems with others probably isn’t easy for you. Likely you thought about not showing up for the appointment or leaving while you were waiting for your appointment to start. Maybe even now you still desire to just get up and leave. Is that correct?” 

The elf’s golden eyes bore into Viren's and, as much Viren wanted to, he couldn’t look away. “Yes, you’re right,” he said, the words spilling out of mouth before he realized what he was saying. Grinning, Aaravos, pulled a pen out of pant’s pocket and jotted something down in his notes. Blinking rapidly, Viren rubbed his forehand. What the hell just happened? 

“And hypnosis can help lower those emotional barriers so we can discover the root of your problems and take steps to solve them,” Aaravos explained. “And, over time, alter problematic behavior patterns.” 

Viren snorted, rolling his eyes. “If it works. Or you can even hypnotize me in the first place.” 

If Aaravos was offended he didn’t show it, simply shrugging his shoulders in response. “Then this will be a very short session and you’ll get a full refund. Now, are you ready to be begin?”. 

Now this was truly the point of no return. Viren bit his lower lip, eyes narrowing. Indulging himself with this beautiful man’s company and soothing voice telling him to relax, or whatever it was he said to hypnotize people, wouldn’t be so bad, would it? “Fine. Lets get this over with.” 

“Very well.” A small smile tugged at the corner of Aaravos’s lips as he stretched a cupped palm out towards Viren. A tiny cloud of could of purple and blue mist swirled up from it, rising up to eye level. 

“What...what are you doing?!” Viren sputtered, flinching away from the expanding cloud, which was now roughly the size of a basketball. 

“It’s just something to for you focus on. I’ve found it much more interesting and effective than a pocket watch. Now, just sit back, watch, and relax,” Aaravos cooed. 

Little points of light speckled the mist, twinkling like stars. The stars glimmered softly in shifting patterns of varying colors and brightness. Viren had to admit, as he leaned back against the sofa, that it was calming. And beautiful. Captivating, even. Soon the office and its all trappings faded away into a blur, leaving only the shining little stars and Aaravos’s voice. 

“That’s it, Viren. You’re doing so well.” Aaravos's voice dipped even lower. 

“I am...?” Viren's watched the shimmering stars through half lidded, glazed over eyes. 

“Yes, you are. Now I’m going to count to ten. With each number you’ll go deeper into your trance. Do you understand, Viren?” 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“Ten...nine...eight,” Aaravos slowly counted. “Every muscle in your body is unwinding. All the tension is melting away. It feels wonderful, doesn’t it?” 

Viren’s eyelids fluttered as Aaravos’ velvet voice washed over him. A gentle warmth spread throughout his body, melting away all the day’s tension. Arms, now too heavy to move, fell limp at his sides. 

“Yes, you’re being so good. I’ve never seen someone this responsive before.” Now Aaravos’s voice seemed to come from all directions, completely filling Viren’s mind. “Seven...six...five...let go of all thoughts. You don’t have to think right now. You need only to listen to me.” 

Viren’s checks flushed at Aaravos’s praise, the warm feeling now seeping into his very bones. Harrow was never pleased with anything he did anymore. There was always more work to do. Nothing was done fast enough or flawlessly enough to make Harrow happy. It was wonderful be given such a simple task for once and be rewarded for it. He almost felt like he was floating despite the heaviness in his limbs. 

“Once I finish counting, I’ll snap my fingers. You’ll be completely relaxed and ready to tell me anything,” Aaravos explained. “Four...three...two...one.” 

Snap. 

The little cloud of stars faded away and Viren found himself staring straight into Aaravos’s eyes. Aaravos leaned in close. 

“Now, Viren, how do you feel?” 

A breathy groan escaped Viren’s lips. He felt amazing. Warm, numb, with a slight tingling sensation. Every muscle in his body was completely relaxed, just like Aaravos said. “Good.” 

Aaravos laughed, gaze trailing down Viren’s body. “I can see that.” 

Following Aaravos’s eyes, Viren looked down to see his half hard cock bulging visibly through is slacks. Heat bloomed across his face. “Sorry...I don’t...” he stammered. Trying has might, he was unable to move his arms or shift his position to hide his arousal, body refusing to move. 

“Shhh. It’s perfectly fine,” Aaravos soothed. “Some people find the surrender of control that comes with hypnosis a sensual experience. You’re free to be your authentic self here. Don’t be embarrassed by anything you say, feel, or your body’s reactions.” 

Relief washed over Viren. Yes, that made prefect sense. “I understand.” 

“Excellent. It’s very important you keep those words in mind throughout our entire time together. There will be no shame or fear,” said Aaravos, leaning back into his chair. “Now, Viren, out of everything, what would you say is causing you the most stress at the moment? Work? The divorce?” 

Viren shook his head. “Harrow,” he blurted out. 

Raising an eyebrow in response, Aaravos asked “Harrow? You didn’t put that on your questionnaire. Who is Harrow?” 

“My boss. And friend.” 

Aaravos reached for his pen and papers. “Then let us start there. Tell me about Harrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Aaravos said he’d never seen someone so responsive to hypnosis before, he hadn’t been lying or appealing to an obvious desire for praise. It wasn’t that Viren became aroused from the hypnosis either; it certainly wasn't the first time a client reacted that way. But it usually took a few sessions before a client went under so easily. Perhaps, Aaravos mused as he waited for Viren to speak, this man desperately needed or even secretly craved something like this: a chance to completely let go and be vulnerable, but never allowed himself. Then again, judging by the dark circles under Viren’s eyes, exhaustion could be partly responsible. If the later, Aaravos couldn’t help but wonder how deep he could take Viren if given the chance. More questioning and prodding was needed to know. 

“Harrow is a life-long friend. We were very close,” Viren explained, frowning. “Until he was promoted and became my boss.” 

“And that’s a put a strain on your friendship?” Aaravos rested a cheek in the palm of his hand. This was a familiar story. “Was it a promotion you were hoping for instead?” 

Viren’s jaw dropped and eyes widened as if shocked Aaravos could suggest such a thing. “No, no! It’s not that. I’m not jealous of him.” He shook his head. “Shortly after his promotion, our team was assigned a big project for some extremely important clients. I’ll spare you the details, but lets say a lot is riding on this project for both our careers and the company itself. And it just keeps ballooning, bigger and bigger, with no end in sight.” 

“That must put considerable strain on you both.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Viren groaned. “This is very hard on Harrow too, I know, and I just want to take some of that burden off of him. But Opeli and some the others are convinced I’m to blame for this mess.” He expression soured, curdling like milk. “And now I’m not sure he even trusts me any more. Never mind every time we’ve made any progress it's because of my actions. Why -” 

Aaravos held up a hand. “Stop,” he ordered. “Who is Opeli and these others? And why do you believe they’re hostile to you?” 

“Coworkers. Opeli is in similar role to mine. Supervisory, but still below Harrow. ” Taking a deep breath, Viren briefly closed his eyes. “Supposedly I’m intense, whatever that means,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Harrow has a gift with people that I just...don’t. When Harrow goes along with one of my plans, he has to be the one to present it. Me doing it is the kiss of death.” 

“Lets move on from the work situation a bit,” said Aaravos after jotting down a few notes. “How is this impacting your relationship with your family? Surely this has put strain on them too.” 

There was a pause, Viren simply staring at his own feet, brows knitted together in thought. “My children complain I’m never around. Or too exhausted to do anything. Or moody, so they claim,” he muttered. “I've tried to get them to understand this job is why I’m able to give them so much.” 

“And what of your ex-wife? Would you say your work situation contributed to your divorce?” 

For several seconds the only sound was the soft ticking of the clock on the wall. 

“Viren? You haven’t answered my question.” 

Averting his gaze, Viren mumbled something under his breath, his arms starting to twitch. Aaravos smirked. So his client did have a little fight in him. Cute. But futile. Whatever Viren didn’t want to reveal had to be the core of the problem and Aaravos wasn’t letting Viren leave until he uncovered it. After all, how else was he supposed to help Viren? Aaravos leaned across the space between them and touched Viren's cheek. It was obvious from his flustered reaction earlier Viren was attracted to him; maybe the intimate gesture would encourage him. Aaravos’s fingers trailed down Viren’s face before gently taking hold of his chin. Viren jolted, looking completely befuddled. 

“Viren,” Aaravos purred, staring straight into Viren’s eyes. The elf long ago discovered he could plant compulsions into a person mind or reinforce hypnotic commands with his gaze. “Do you remember what I told you earlier? About not being embarrassed?” 

“Yes,” Viren answered, voice barely loud enough to be heard over the ticking clock. 

“It's important you trust me, listen to me, so I can help you,” Aaravos explained as if talking to a small child. “Remember how good it felt when you relaxed and opened yourself to me?” The blush spreading across Viren’s cheeks was all the answer Aaravos needed. “There’s no reason to hide anything from me. Answer my question.” 

“It wasn’t just my work hours,” Viren began, captivated by Aaravos’s stare. “It was also my relationship with Harrow. One night, during an argument, she screamed that I’m supposed to be married to her, not Harrow.” 

Aaravos smirked. So that was it. “Are you implying you have feelings for Harrow? And your wife picked up on it, which led to the divorce?” 

“I’m not certain my wife really knew. It could’ve just as easily been a jab at how often I’d drop everything for Harrow’s sake.” Viren’s expression fell, the circles under his eyes suddenly seeming darker. “But, yes, I do love Harrow. Have for a long time.” 

Satisfied, Aaravos released Viren’s chin and leaned back into his chair. “How long?” 

“We’ve been friends since childhood. Developed a bit of crush on him in high school. It was during college I realized just, well, how else can I put this? How beautiful he is.” 

There was that blush again. How quick this human was to blush and get flustered was enduring. 

“And, I take it, you haven’t told him?” 

Viren lowering his head. “No. The time never seemed right.” 

Aaravos kept his expression coolly neutral. So Viren was apparently so intense as to be disliked by his coworkers but too timid to confess his feelings for someone after what had to be around 20 years. Over his career Aaravos had more than one client pining for someone else, but never for this long. What would it be like to have someone that devoted to him? 

“So you feel all this extra work you do is for Harrow’s sake? A way of keeping him close, of showing how much you care?” said Aaravos. “And him discarding your work feels like rejection of love. You’re struggling, desperately, not to lose him?” 

Tears prickled in the corners of Viren’s eyes. “I never thought about it like that,” he murmured, forlorn. “I don’t know.” 

Aaravos brushed away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb before cupping Viren’s cheek. “And that’s perfectly fine if you don’t know the answer yet. We’ll find out together,” he soothed as Viren leaned into his touch. It was amazing how much he was getting away already but, then again, how long had it been since anyone touched Viren? Poor little human, probably touch starved and not realizing it. That was something else to explore in future sessions. “But we can’t let this situation stand. You’re essentially sacrificing your life for this man.” 

Viren opened his mouth to protest just to silenced by Aaravos pressing a finger to his lips. 

“We must find a healthy of way of dealing with your feelings. That could take many forms. Perhaps we’ll find it best you finally confess them. Or find a way to let them go and move on.” 

Aaravos briefly checked the clock. As much as he’d like to continue, it was already late and the little worker bee certainly needed to be up early. He’d have to persuade Viren to start coming in earlier if thy were going to make more progress and, more importantly, give Aaravos time to experiment a little. 

“Now, Viren, soon I’ll snap my fingers and wake you from your trance,” he explained, hand dropping back to his side. “When you, wake, you’ll remember you told me about your troubles at work, your strained friendship with Harrow, your feelings for him, and how that’s hurting you. You’ve been so very good, and that’s how you’ll feel afterwards. Relaxed. Like a burden has been lifted. Understand?” 

Viren nodded, completely transfixed. 

“And there’s one more thing. It’s very important. We must meet earlier from now on. Next Wednesday we’ll meet at six in the evening.” 

“B-but,” Viren stammered, frowning, “I have work. I can’t.” 

Aaravos raised an eyebrow. “When’s the last time you’ve taken anytime time off? Surely you can ask to leave early one day. You will meet me at six next week. You will leave early to do so.” 

“I...will leave early Wednesday.” 

Mischief sparkled in Aaravos’s eyes. There was always a chance Viren would resist the command once conscious. It was certain he’d try. But that’d make it a test of how much control Aaravos currently exerted over Viren. 

With that thought, Aaravos snapped his fingers. 

Viren groaned, blinked rapidly, and shook his head. “Wha...what?” 

“Careful now,” cautioned Aaravos, a playful smile on his lips. “Coming out of a trance can be a disorienting experience. How do you feel?” 

“The best I have a very long time. Every little ache is just...gone.” Viren leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and shielding his face with his hands. “How?” 

Aaravos laughed, drinking in the sight of the human’s confusion. “There’s not much to it. Talking about your problems helps. It’s that simple.” He shrugged his shoulders. “If you’re referring to how hypnosis works, I’ll explain the finer points to you some other time. But it’s late. We should both be getting home.” 

Viren pouted. “I’ll research it on my own,” he huffed as he stood up and straightened out his suit. “This has certainly given me a lot to think about.” 

The image of Viren pouring over the books and the internet, struggling to understand what just happened was entertaining. Would he like what he found? Brushing those musing aside for the time being, Aaravos stood up and gestured towards the door. 

“I can see you out if you wish.” He tilted his head slightly. “And remember, your next appointment is Wednesday at six.” 

“I’ll try to make it,” said Viren, straightening his tie. A nervous gesture, Aaravos realized. “But I can’t promise anything. And can see myself out, thank you.” 

Aaravos watched with gleaming, half lidded eyes as Viren crossed the room, waiting right until he was at the threshold. “One more thing. You said Harrow is also under a great deal of strain. It’d like to help him too.” Aaravos needed to see who all this fuss was about for himself. 

Viren stopped dead in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Aaravos. “I’ll consider suggesting it, after a few more sessions. Good night.” 

“Of course. Good night, Viren. Until next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left feedback. I really appreciate it. This chapter was going to be spicier but it just didn't feel natural, so it looks like this fic will be a slower burn than originally planned. So much for letting myself be totally self-indulgent. Hopefully I haven't turned a bunch of people off this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've writing anything in over a decade. It's also the first thing I've written over a PG-13 rating. So sorry if this story is rough around the edges. I'm also aware this is most certainly NOT how hypnotherapy works. But seeing as this is a self indulgent kinky fic, I'm hoping you'll all forgive me.


End file.
